Blueskin Bay Community Directory
Blueskin Bay is in coastal Otago, about 25km north of Dunedin. The Blueskin Bay district includes the bay itself, the northern slopes of Mount Cargill, the southern slopes of the Kilmog, and the townships of Doctors Point, Waitati, Evansdale, Warrington, and Seacliff. Community directory Emergency services * All emergency calls: 111 * Waikouaiti Police: 027 436 9302 health * Doctor at Warrington Hall (Mondays): appointments 03-465 1444 * Midwife Library Blueskin Bay Library, Harvey St, Waitati: 4822444 *Opening Hours :(effective from July 1) Monday: 2.00 pm – 7.00 pm Tuesday: 2.00 pm – 5.30 pm Wednesday: 2.00 pm – 5.30 pm Thursday: 2.00 pm – 6.00 pm Friday: 10.00 am – 12.00 noon, 2.00 pm – 6.00 pm Saturday: 10.00 am – 1.00 pm Rubbish and recycling * Each Monday morning put kerbside rubbish out by 7.30am to be certain of having it collected. Official bags available at the Blueskin Bay Library and Blueskin General Store * Landfill at Waikouaiti open Wednesdays 12-6pm, weekends 10am-6pm. but closes at 4pm each day during winter More information: Dunedin City Council 477 4000 Church * St Barnabas Church, Warrington has services each Sunday, 11.30am. For information, phone Rowena, 482 2667 Education Early childhood * Blueskin Playcentre * Warrington Playcentre Primary schools (age 5-13): * Waitati School Mt Cargill Rd, Waitati: 4822888 * Warrington School, Ferguson St, Warrington: 4822605 High schools *East Otago High School (Palmerston) 44651513 *Logan Park High School (Dunedin) Justices of the Peace * Mr Agapanthus? Drs Point Rd * Michael Wooliscroft, Blueskin Bay Library, 4822444 Swimming pools * Moana Gow swimming pool, Hawksbury: bookings Cherie 4657707; cards Alsa Johnson 4657419 * Warrington School (4822605) also has a pool Swimming at Warrington Beach * surf patrol by Warrington Surf Life Saving Club, 12-5pm weekends October to March; also daily from Christmas to the end of January Media * blueskin.co.nz Blueskin Bay community news website * Blueskin Media, publishers of Blueskin News: email editors at blueskin . co . nz * Otago Daily Times 4774760 * Puketapu Radio (Palmerston) 03 465 1660 Marriage Celebrant Weddings *Seacliff Weddings, June and Jeff Anderson 465 7527 Members of Parliament * Jaqui Dean, local MP: * Metiria Turei, list MP: 477 8502 Electricity * Trustpower: 0800 878787 * Contact Energy: 0800 809000 * Meridian Energy: 0800 496496 Club contacts Sports and fitness * Tae Kwon Do, Warrington Hall, Mondays and Wednesdays 6pm: Paul 479 6110 * Warrington Surf Life Saving Club: Lyn Hastie * Yoga Classes at Waitati: Jenny 482 1409 Enviro * Warrington Reserve Group: Karen 4822762 * Waitati Energy Group: Scott 4822249 * Waitati Edible Gardens: * Orokonui Ecosanctuary: 4821755 Human rights advocacy * Amnesty International: Elspeth 4822022 Leisure/cultural * Waitati Film Society (go [here and search for "Film Society" to see their programme): Leonie 4822508 * Reading group: Elizabeth 4921025 * Blueskin Bay Craft Group Business/retail * Blueskin General Store, State Highway One, Waitati, ☎ +64-3-482 2741. 7:30am-8:30pm Mon-Sat, 9:00am-8:00pm Sundays. General Store stuff. * Classic Collectables, at the Blueskin Bay Hotel, State Highway One, Evansdale: Antiques, collectables, coloured glass, vinyl records. Open daily tel +64-3-4822836, after hours +64-3-482 2892. * Crack Pots: great big cement pots for your garden, collectibles. Occasionally open at the Blueskin Bay Hotel, Evansdale. * Gallery on Blueskin: Exhibitions, sales. 1 harvey St, Waitati Tues-sun 10.30-4 tel 482 2080 * Waitati market: street markets held on Saturdays every few months. * Blueskin A&P Society Clearing Sale: annual auction of rural farm stuff, Spring 2008 at Bland Park, Waitati * Blueskin Nurseries: Waitati's garden centre with a wide range of plants, trees and other garden products. 482-2828 * Habode: an open show home, on display adjacent to Blueskin Bay Hotel, Evansdale tel 03 974 6115 Eat/drink * Blueskin Bay Cafe, Harvey St, Waitati, ☎ +64-3-482 2633. 8:30am-5:30pm, 7days. Usual Cafe stuff. * Blueskin General Store, State Highway One, Waitati: 7:30am-8:30pm Mon-Sat, 9:00am-8:00pm Sundays, tel +64-3-482 2741. Pies, sandwiches, takeaway coffee, ice creams. Accommodation * The Ridge Over Blueskin, luxury retreat on Blueskin Road, Mt Cargill * Arden House Bed and Breakfast, State Highway One/Waitati Valley Road corner, Waitati, ☎ +64-3-482 2040. * Ashande Retreat bed and breakfast10, 44 Clark Road, off Double Hill Rd, Upper Waitati, tel +64-3-482-1839 * The Asylum Lodge 11, 36 Russell Rd, Seacliff, tel +64-3-465-8123. In the remaining buildings of the former "Lunatic Asylum", later known as Seacliff Hospital. Hospital ruins and parkland, transport memorabilia on site. Seacliff is off the main road but they offer free pickup at Evansdale. Camping Strictly "unofficial" camping and overnight parking for housebuses and vans, tolerated by local custom but not authorised, at: * Warrington Domain, Bay Road, Warrington: flushing toilets and changing sheds, summer beach patrols, children's playground * Evansdale Glen, off State Highway One, Evansdale. Clean but rudimentary toilet ("long-drop"), large grassy area, bush walks, swimming hole Trades/crafts * Joiner: Nils Kamppeter 4822289, 027 751 4340 * Excavation/cartage: Cargill Contracting (George Terry) 027 224 0311 or 4822721 * Fencing: Colin Hall 4822110 or 027 326 4678 * Tree care: Mark Gibson 027 475 0033 or 482 1985 * Home enhancer: ara 473 7883 or 021 256 6473 * Mower, chainsaw and power equipment sales/service/hire: Blueskin Mowers & Chainsaws 482 1334 * Livestock and pet care: Lifestyle Services 473 0233 * Carpenter: Schumi Carpentry Ralf Schumacher 021 128 7535 or 482 1412 * Landscaping: Paul Ashford, Landscaping Blueskin 482 1134 or 021 069 5258 Category:Dunedin Category:Otago Category:Bays in New Zealand